My Super Secret HP Plot Bunny Files
by baronesspotter
Summary: Looking for some stray ideas for a story? Come take a look at my super secret awesome ideas. Here you can find plot ideas, pairings, and other quirky bits of fun and drama. Ch. 2: Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single smidgeon of the Harry Potter Universe and Empire. All rights go to JKR.**

* * *

**Installment 1: Here are my plot and pairing bunnies. Feel free to watch them as they scamper across the screen. I'm sure they'll multiply soon, resulting in a second installment.**

* * *

_**Story Ideas:**_

The night before Harry is entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Ron Weasely receives a disturbing nightmare, showing him the bleak future of the path he is currently on. Ron determines that he's done being Dumbledore's pawn.

What if James and Lily Potter had acted as smart as they were described in the books? What if instead of trusting Dumbledore, they found a way to escape Voldemort all on their own?

What if Harry traveled back in time, knowing it will would kill him –to save his younger self?

What if, when James died, he decided to stay as a ghost to guide Harry?

What if Lily and Harry survived, and Lily went on the run with her baby?

What if Dumbledore "created" and "groomed" Dark Wizards, to keep the Wizarding World at his mercy? What if someone found out his plan?

What if, 11 years after Voldemort's death, Dumbledore mysteriously resurrected? What if Harry saw through the lies and was forced to save the wizarding world once again, from the man he had looked up to and trusted?

What if Remus Lupin decided he had a duty to check up on Harry, and ignored Dumbledore's warnings against him?

What if Harry had been raised by house elves?

What if Harry had received acceptance letters from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons? What if he chose to go one of them over Hogwarts?

What if the prophecy was a fake? What if Harry didn't really need to kill Voldemort?

What if the Wizarding Community decided to get off their arses and defend themselves?

Why did Peter betray his friends? –This would make for an excellent story, especially since I'm not even sure why he did. Canon leaves it a little unclear.

****Yes, there are lots of Manipulative!Dumbledore ideas. Check out the next chapter for ones that show him as good and lovable! *****

* * *

**Interesting Pairings That I Would Like To See:**

Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson

Remus Lupin/ Narcissa Black (Maurader's Time)

Nymph. Tonks/Charlie Weasley

Sibyll Trelawney/ Gilderoy Lockhart

Luna Lovegood/ Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger/ Bill Weasley

Alastor Moody/ Arabella Figg

Harry Potter/ Narcissa Black (Time Travel)

Hermione Granger/Sirius Black

Ginny Weasley/Viktor Krum

* * *

And, that's it for now! Stay tuned for my next litter of plot bunnies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a single smidgeon of the Harry Potter Universe and Empire. All rights go to JKR. Surely, it's obvious that the world of Harry Potter could not possibly be mine. I'm American, poor, and write fanfiction instead of international best-sellers. While JKR's works are literary genius, I still have fun unraveling her text and writing –and in this case brainstorming –stories of my own -ones that are clearly posted for **free** and pure artistic/entertainment value only.

* * *

**Installment** 2: Here are my plot and pairing bunnies. Feel free to watch them as they scamper across the screen. I'm sure they'll multiply soon, resulting in a third installment.

* * *

So, after a chapter of ragging on Dumbledore, I decided to give some good Dumbledore ideas.

_Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunny # 1_: I would love to see a story of Dumbledore's early life –him and Gellert, and all of the reasons why he chose as he did. I think it would be cool to see this part of his life. If you want some ideas for this, you can check out "For the Greater Good," a short independent movie on the web, showing Gellert and Albus' split, and the death of Ariana.

_Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunny # 2: _I think it would also be really cool to read a story about Dumbledore, WWII, and how he fought against Gellert. Maybe he was part of some organization like the Order, and this gave him ideas later on. Not to mention the epic battle of how he won the Elder Wand from Grindelwald. This would make for a super cool story.

_Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunny # 3: _I think another cool story would be if, when he died, Dumbledore was given the chance to go back and fix things. He would be told that while he had a good heart, he should have done things different. I would definitely read this story.

_Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunny # 4: _Also, you could use the idea of reincarnation, and have Dumbledore come back as one of the children who grow up with the Golden Trio's kids. In this idea, he might or might not have recollections of his previous life.

_Good!Dumbledore Plot Bunny # 5: _An idea for a Dumbledore one-shot would be him in heaven, finally meeting up with Ariana, and saying how sorry he is, and finally getting the healing and forgiveness that he longed for his entire life.

* * *

Finally, I figured I'd share some awesome resources to help you with writing a Dumbledore Fic:

1. **Harry Potter Lexicon sites**, such as: HP-Lexicon, The Leaky Cauldron, Pottermore, and Harry Potter Wikia. You can find lots of insightful information from the books, interviews with JKR, and essays written by HP fans.

2. My favorite piece of Dumbledore art can be found on **Deviant Art**. It's called "1945" and is by nicholaskole. It shows an amazing amount of depth in regards to Dumbedore's character. Not mention his artistry is just beautiful.

* * *

Until next time! I hope you enjoyed my fluffy plot bunnies!


End file.
